A light-controllable semiconductor component having light-controllable characteristics is described, for example, in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 29 22 301, corresponding to European Patent No. 0 021 086. Essentially, it includes a phototransistor and a lateral FET. If light strikes the phototransistor, the gate-to-source capacitor of the FET is charged, and the FET is made conducting. If the illumination ceases, the aforementioned capacitor is discharged through a parallel resistor, and the FET is blocked. Due to the lateral FET, the semiconductor component is no longer suitable for voltages on the order of magnitude of more than 100 V.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a light-controllable semiconductor component having a field effect transistor, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and to do so in such a way that it can be used for higher voltages as well, while occupying less space.